One on One
by paxbanana
Summary: The conversation that Korra and Asami need to have to bridge the years apart. Friendship fic if you ignore Asami's true feelings. Takes place post-Episode 407.
1. Chapter 1

"You want to drive?"

Korra glanced up at the passenger side door. Seeing Korra in that position, framed in the setting sun, filled Asami with the distinct sensation of déjà vu.

Korra tapped the door with a finger. "This thing looks way too nice to almost crash."

Asami laughed. She jiggled her keys in her hand as she walked over to the driver's side. It wasn't worth making Korra uncomfortable today.

"You did a good job with that truck earlier."

"Yay," Korra murmured unenthusiastically. "I remembered which pedal was the brake."

Instead of opening the door to get in, Korra vaulted over the door. They both laughed at her decision. Korra caught Asami's pointed look, rolled her eyes, and pulled the seatbelt over her shoulder.

The engine turned over smoothly, and Asami took half a second to appreciate the warm purr of her machine before she put it in gear and eased away from the discomfort of her old home. Custom-built, custom-painted, still with the exterior she'd designed as a fourteen year old. She'd been offered an exorbitant sum of money for this car, but she wasn't selling. Asami glanced at Korra running her hands over the komodo-rhino leather interior, her hair fluttering back in the strong wind from the open top. _Never_ selling.

They'd had no real time to talk, not with the Wu fiasco nor while scarfing down dinner in the company of Mako's curious extended family. Asami wasn't ignorant of the fact that Korra hadn't answered her question about the Avatar state. They needed to talk, but she felt awkward about her earlier blow-up. It wasn't like her to feel so defensive.

Apparently the same subject was on Korra's mind. She turned in her seat and said, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said about your father. I didn't mean to sound like I was questioning your judgment. I just remembered how hard it was on you when he betrayed you the first time."

Asami bristled at 'the first time', which implied a second would follow. She forced herself to calm down and consider the meaning, not the implication. An unexpected red light gave her time to turn over a few inadequate responses in her mind. Then she made up her mind. Instead of the left to go to ferry docks, Asami turned right.

"I need a drink if we're going to have this conversation," Asami explained.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of bars. Last time I was in one, I got beat up."

That sounded like an interesting story. "My apartment has better alcohol than any bar on this side of town, and I'm a happy drunk. Where were you when you got in a bar fight?"

Korra laughed, leaned back, and stretched out her legs. "A few different bars, actually. People are quick to fight when they've had a few drinks." Despite her posture, she seemed nervous. Asami couldn't let that stand. She reached out and took Korra's hand in hers, drawing a surprised glance. Asami squeezed her hand before she could stop herself, and Korra relaxed, applying an answering squeeze.

And now Asami knew her palm would start sweating like a juvenile preteen, holding the hand of her— _No,_ she told herself. _You're not going there._

Switching gears proved a legitimate excuse to let go.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Korra said lightly as they walked into the lobby of Asami's apartment building. She drew curious glances from the few people therein. Tomorrow morning would be a lot more hectic because Korra's return would headline every newspaper. Korra was oblivious to the looks as she gawked at the interior design: chandeliers, tapestries, and a burbling fountain to center it all. Her surprise continued when the bellhop greeted Asami by name, opened the elevator cage, and ushered them inside.<p>

"This is weird."

"It's no different than Zaofu's elevator systems."

Korra's smile twisted into a grimace, and her shoulders visibly drooped. Her effort to make a joke hurt: "A lot smaller though. What I really meant was this much richness. The Earth Kingdom is so devastated right now…"

It sounded like a criticism, and Asami wanted to bristle again. She worked hard for the money she earned, and she gave back to those in need. It was lavish, but she didn't have to live like a pauper to prove she wasn't greedy and entitled.

Korra's downcast expression put an abrupt stop to Asami's angry thoughts. Korra looked too miserable to take offense to her words. The elevator stopped smoothly and the bell attached to the system gave a gentle ring. The bellhop unfastened the doors and nodded respectfully as they stepped into the small hallway that led to Asami's apartment.

As Asami unlocked her apartment door, she remembered the maid service had last been by over a week ago. There were papers scattered all over the living room, and her kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes. Her coffee table was reduced to a storage place for an assortment of dissembled electrical equipment.

"Woah. Nice view."

Korra walked past the mess and stood at the glass window that stretched floor to ceiling. That window made up the majority of the eastern wall of the apartment. The view from the fifteenth floor was the main reason Asami had purchased the apartment instead of a larger, cheaper townhouse a few streets down.

Republic City was slowly lighting up in the gray dusk. The once symmetrical lights now were curves and bends, shaped by the organic vines that were now as much a part of the city as the oldest buildings. Asami felt a flush of fear as she realized Korra's statue in the park would be visible in the full darkness of night. She knew because she looked to it often. Then again Korra probably wouldn't notice, and there was no reason to think she would connect Asami with its presence.

Given her paranoid thoughts, Asami definitely needed a drink or two. She turned on several soft lamps in the apartment that dampened the view, removed her shoes, and asked, "Gin?"

Korra turned away from the window. The sight of her blue eyes was a shock to Asami's core, as was her crooked grin. "Sure. Do you have the bubbly water stuff?"

Asami laughed. "Yes. I'll make you a gin and tonic."

Ice, tonic, gin, and a slice of fresh lime; it was a familiar process. Asami turned her over-active brain off as her hands worked by muscle memory. She'd composed herself by the time she handed the drink to Korra, interrupting what looked like a dark train of thoughts. Maybe the drink would help.

"I'm going to change, if you don't mind."

"Sure. I may get out of these boots. My feet've been hot all day."

"I have clothes you can change into."

Korra's eyes swooped up and down Asami's body. "I'd look ridiculous in your clothes." She seemed startled by her own words. "Not that you do! Look ridiculous, I mean."

Asami gripped Korra's arm, unconsciously appreciating the flex of Korra's powerful bicep. Korra blushed, and Asami couldn't quite suppress her smirk. "Relax. I know what you mean. I have something you'll be comfortable in."

Korra's awkwardness was cute. Asami had lace, yes, but her usual nightwear these days was comfortable silk. For a moment, Asami wrestled with the implication of going for cute over comfort. She gave herself a mental shake. The juvenile preteen comparison was coming back. Plain silk nightdress and robe it was. A few minutes of searching yielded a tank and pants for Korra.

In the few minutes she'd been changing, Korra had reduced her drink to ice. She was still standing by the window, gazing into the darkness with her tumbler in hand. Asami once again interrupted unhappy thoughts as she exchanged the clothes for Korra's empty drink. "I'll get you a refill."

Korra's smile was faint. Instead of walking to Asami's bedroom to change, she shucked her clothes right there in front of the window. Now it was Asami who blushed. She turned her back and busied herself with making Korra's drink. Muscle memory to distract her… And then downing most of her own drink when she turned back to find Korra bent over in her underwear. That was a sight that would be ingrained in her brain forever. Korra had absolutely beautiful calves…among other things.

Asami refilled her own drink and settled onto her couch. If she wasn't at work or in her bed, she was usually here. This place held a sad, lonely familiarity. Korra flopped down on the couch next to her and stretched out with a big sigh. "This is so comfortable. I've been sleeping on the ground for weeks."

"Where have you been for six months? Why didn't you write to anyone?" There was the real sting, and it was there in Asami's voice. She hadn't meant to start their conversation on this note.

Korra stared into her drink. The muscles along her forearm flickered as she traced her finger over the edge of the tumbler. She shook her head, and Asami fought against her own frustration. It hurt that Korra didn't trust her.

Then Korra looked up and met her eyes. In the last three years, Asami had forgotten just how arresting they were. "I'm sorry. I never meant to worry anyone. It wasn't because I didn't want to see you and Mako and Bolin. I was in a bad place."

Given what Asami had seen in quiet flashes tonight, she was still in a bad place. "We're here for you. I'm here for you."

"I know. Today was the best day I've had since… Well, in a long time."

Three years, Asami could guess. It was the same for her though she couldn't make herself voice those words. Her years had been empty but filled with work, lonely but filled with people, busy but empty of emotional fulfillment. She was proud of her achievements, but she'd found that professional success wasn't the same as happiness.

Korra's letter had breathed some life back into her routine. It was a shock of relief to hear Korra had healed physically. But the content of the letter had caused a touch of pain. At the time, Asami honestly hadn't expected that Korra would be dissatisfied with life as she was.

It was almost impossible to believe that Korra had been in a wheelchair three years ago. Asami hadn't known what to expect when Korra called earlier that day to ask if they could get lunch, but her expectation certainly wasn't for Korra to look so vital and strong and yet exhibit such rare moments of vulnerability.

Today had been one of happiness, Asami realized. She'd had fun, hadn't felt alone in any moment since Korra walked up and asked how long she'd been waiting. Asami summed it up with: "Like old times."

Korra's face lit with a grin that warmed Asami. "Yeah, it was. Except Bolin was missing, and…" Her lips pursed in a pout. "…Wu."

"Wu." Asami repeated his name like a curse. "I'm so sorry about that. Mako said it would just be the three of us. He hit on you all day."

"I would be flattered, but I get the feeling he does that with anyone with breasts."

They shared a laugh at the thought. "True. I think he finally gave up on me. Thanks for distracting him."

Korra's look of incredulity was almost comical. "You mean he chose to hit on me instead of you? That guy's crazy."

Asami struggled between flattery and irritation that Korra didn't see herself as attractive. Just looking at her now… Her brown hair was ruffled, her dark skin a beautiful contrast to her white tank. The muscles playing under her skin, the strong lines of her body, her breasts, her slender waist but feminine hips… Her bright blue eyes… "Korra, don't you know how attractive you are?"

Korra blushed dramatically. Her tone was awkward. "Uh, thanks. Tell me about your dad. If you want to talk about him."

Asami accepted the change in subject and gathered her thoughts. "I never read his letters. I actually went to tell him to stop writing me, but he… The visit wasn't what I expected." She sighed. "I miss him so much. He was all I ever had, and with you gone…I've been so lonely."

"You didn't keep up with Mako and Bolin?"

"Bolin hasn't been in Republic City very often. Mako and I meet for drinks every few months, but it's not the same without you. You're our glue."

Korra's smile was sad. "Do you see your dad often?"

"We play Pai Sho once a week."

"Do you win?"

"We're tied 1-1." She sipped her tonic and managed to share a smile with Korra. "I don't trust him. We haven't really even talked other than about Pai Sho. I know Dad wants to, but I'm so afraid to let him in."

"You have to trust your own instincts."

"He's aged so much," she murmured. "He looks so old now. I knew prison would be hard on him, but— It didn't really sink in until I finally saw him again."

"That's not your fault, Asami."

"I left him alone in prison for three years, Korra." Her tone was harsher than she intended, but her words were directed to herself, not Korra.

"As opposed to breaking him out and becoming a fugitive?"

"How would you feel if your own father was in that situation?!"

Korra's mouth opened, and then she grinned wide enough to show most of her teeth. "I broke him out and became a fugitive."

The tension in their conversation broke immediately. Asami covered her mouth as she giggled. Korra had no such reservation and threw back her head to laugh. They both calmed down after a minute.

There had been no judgment from Korra during that entire exchange. Asami hadn't realized how much she needed to talk about her father. "Korra, I'm sorry about snapping at the restaurant. I was defensive. I've been fighting with myself about it too. I overreacted."

"I'm sure I didn't say what I meant well. I know you can protect yourself, but I just…I don't want you to get hurt. I know it's stupid to think I have to protect you, but I can't just ignore that feeling."

Asami's chest tightened. She wasn't sure how to respond. _Thanks, I feel so safe with you._ Or: _I don't need you to protect me!_ Or: _I'm so happy you feel that way_. She settled for, "That's okay. I feel that way towards you too, believe it or not."

"Would you really have come with me to the South Pole?"

Asami was startled by the change in subject. "Yes. Didn't you know that?"

The way Korra's gaze skittered away told her she hadn't. Asami wasn't sure how to approach that. Instead, she broached another difficult subject. "You never answered the question…about whether you can go into the Avatar state again."

She should never have asked about it in the restaurant. Her motivations had not just been curiosity and worry; she'd wanted Mako to know that Korra had written to her. No matter how close she'd been to Korra, she'd never trusted that Korra really considered her 'one of the guys'. Reading that letter had sparked hope, even as she told herself harshly that it wasn't a competition. She didn't want to make it one and didn't like her vulnerability in hoping she would win.

Korra still didn't look up. "Yes. I can."

When her silence stretched, Asami prompted, "But…?"

"It's… There's some…" Korra sighed heavily and dropped her drink onto the table with a sharp clack. "There are other problems. _I _have other problems." She dropped her head into her hands. "Su left poison inside me."

Asami felt a cold flush of fear. "Korra—"

"I got it out. Just a few days ago, but… The poison was in my brain, Asami. It was in my brain for three years." She lifted her head from her hands to fix Asami with a fearful stare. "I've been having hallucinations. Shit." Korra slumped back on the couch in defeat. She spoke with the heels of her hands over her eyes. "I think I'm crazy. I really do."

"Korra, what have you been seeing?"

"Myself in the Avatar state. Like I was during the fight with Zaheer."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

Korra shook her head. "I thought it had to be related to the flashbacks, but… This thing has been following me since I left the South Pole."

"Flashbacks?"

"Of Zaheer, Unalaq, even Amon."

Asami grasped Korra's forearm and pulled, coaxing her hands from her eyes. Korra's weary gaze fixed on the ceiling. She looked so defeated. "It was this dark shadow that was there every time I turned my head. I thought it wasn't real, but I had a physical fight with it. Then I thought after I got the poison out that I wouldn't see it anymore. But when I fought with Kuvira, I had her on the ground, and she looked up at me. Only it wasn't her, it was my shadow. I just lost it. I couldn't fight anymore."

This was scaring Asami. "Korra, you need to tell Tenzin about this."

Korra scoffed, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "And make him think I'm even more useless than he already does? Yeah, right."

"What do you mean? He's been so worried about you; he sent his _kids_ to find you, for spirits' sake."

"Every time he opens his mouth, it's to tell me to be patient or that the airbenders have taken care of everything or that he doesn't expect me to be able to do anything on my own. He makes me feel so useless!" Korra gesticulated sharply in a touch of familiar frustration. She looked more like her old self in that moment than she had all day.

Asami settled her face on the back of the couch next to Korra's shoulder, taking Korra's gesturing hand in hers to still it. "Tenzin isn't the best with words. He's probably trying not to pressure you. He loves you, though; don't you know that?"

"Yeah." Korra's eyes went watery, and her chest caught.

Asami wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I love you too, Korra. I wasn't pretending when I said you can talk to me about anything. Or that I would have gone with you. That holds true now."

Korra shifted under her arm, turned, and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. They gradually stretched out on the couch, and Asami accepted most of Korra's weight. Holding her like this… Asami breathed in time with Korra; they were in synch. For a few minutes, they held each other in silence.

Finally, Korra said, "I feel so worthless."

Asami stroked her fingers through Korra's hair. "Because of the visions?"

"I'm not at my best. I can barely handle a couple of chumps."

"You handled them today. And what you did to find Wu… That was amazing. You must be so in-synch with the spirits right now."

Korra shifted as if to get up, but Asami tightened her grip. Korra relaxed back against her again. Her feet brushed along Asami's bare calves. "I was awful against Kuvira. A step behind, so slow. I just kept getting these flashes of fear that my hits would actually land and I'd kill her. I've never had that problem before, but I was afraid of hurting her. The only thing I could do was keep standing up again after she knocked me down."

"Three years ago you couldn't move your legs, Korra. Today you used airbending to get four adults off of a train one hundred feet off the ground. Being afraid to hurt someone in combat doesn't make you weak. You're as strong as you were three years ago. And I wasn't just saying that about the spirit vines. How many people do you think can do that?"

Korra sighed. "I wish I could believe that. How am I supposed to be the Avatar if I can't fight?"

"The Avatar doesn't have to fight, Korra. Aang was a pacifist. He couldn't have been the first."

"He was a pacifist, and he was _still_ a better fighter than I am. Su flat out ordered me to go into the Avatar state and destroy Kuvira's army. I didn't. I couldn't. Su was right though; Kuvira took Zaofu by force because of me."

"Tell me about that situation, start to finish."

Korra turned her head so that it was tucked against Asami's shoulder. In quiet words, she explained meeting Suyin, meeting Kuvira, and turning around to find that Suyin had snuck into Kuvira's camp. Then the fight. Asami's anger grew with every word.

"She put you in an impossible situation. Korra, you earned them a day to consider surrender, retreat, or attack, and they screwed everything up by not listening to you. You aren't responsible for their bad decision."

"I should have been able to defeat Kuvira. If I hadn't freaked out, I would have."

Asami tried again: "You need to talk to Tenzin about these visions."

Korra scoffed and didn't reply.

"You have to trust yourself, Korra."

"Easier said than done," Korra muttered bitterly.

Asami kept rubbing Korra's back; she knew there were no words that could provide comfort right now. She couldn't push about this either. Just as her father was a sensitive topic, Korra's mental struggles had to be one too. The more Asami pushed, the less likely Korra was to get help. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Please keep being my friend."

The vulnerability in those words triggered Asami to gather Korra closer. It wasn't gratefulness that she felt, knowing that Korra was as afraid of losing her as she was afraid of losing Korra, but the emotion was similar. This was veering into dangerous territory as she said, "I love you, Korra. I won't ever stop being your friend."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

They remained intertwined in silence. Eventually, Korra's breathing evened and deepened, and Asami faded into a deep sense of peace and comfort. She felt so safe with Korra, combined with the emotional draw of being a source of comfort for Korra too. In-synch. They were in-synch, more than she remembered. They'd taken every step today together, anticipating the next move fluently. Though Asami had thrown the three years apart back in Korra's face, they'd fallen into step like they'd been walking side-by-side all along. No wonder Mako had been so grumpy. Asami sighed and tightened her grip around Korra's back. She was warm and relaxed, and eventually she joined Korra in sleep.

* * *

><p>She took a sharp breath and lifted her head as something woke her. The heavy weight pinning her to the couch stirred, and Asami found herself face to face with Korra. They both started but relaxed as they recognized each other. Asami nearly pulled Korra back down against her, but the phone rang again. She shook off the last vestiges of sleep. She untangled herself from Korra to cross the room and grab the phone. Habit dictated her usual phone greeting: "Asami Sato speaking."<p>

"Asami!" Mako sounded panicked. "Tenzin called me. Korra hasn't gotten back to Air Temple Island."

"She's with me," she said, rubbing her aching neck. Her couch was comfortable, but two tall people squashed on it pushed the limits of that comfort. A look at the clock trumped the feeling that she'd been asleep a long time. It had only been a few hours since they left Mako's family.

Mako's silence was punctuated with his quiet breathing. "Oh."

"Sorry. She's staying here tonight. We had a few things to talk about." She wondered vaguely why she'd felt the need to attach an apology to her statement.

Mako was silent a touch longer than conversation dictated. "Okay. I'll give Tenzin a call and let him know. Have a good night."

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"It was good to see you today."

He took an audible breath, and his words reflected a smile. "You too. Tell Korra I said so."

Asami hung up and sighed. She heard Korra walk up behind her. "Tenzin was worried about you. So was Mako. He said he was happy to see you today."

Korra smiled faintly. "They were both pretty mad at me today, actually. Tenzin was just quieter about it. I guess I deserve it after my disappearing act. My dad left a note for me at Air Temple Island. I'm not looking forward to writing him back." Her voice suggested the 'note' hadn't been a happy one.

"Where were you for six months?"

"All over. The spirit portal of the South Pole, through the volcanic eastern islands of the Fire Nation, all through the Earth Kingdom. Finally landed in the swamp, and Toph kicked my ass around for a few weeks. I pretty much walked all over until my legs turned to iron." She smiled faintly. "Not being able to for so long made me appreciate how far I can get on my own two feet."

Korra had never been on her own, and she'd survived an experience that would haunt anyone. Despite that, she stepped into the world alone to walk her own path anyway. Still, somehow she didn't see how courageous that made her. Asami wasn't sure she would ever have to guts to walk away from her life to see the world equipped with only the clothes on her back.

"I admire you so much."

Korra's eyes widened. "Me? You're the one who's the success."

Asami pulled Korra into a hug; she refused to feel self-conscious. "How about we admit we admire each other and leave it at that?"

Korra gave a startled laugh against her shoulder. "Sure. Okay."

"Come on. My bed is big enough for the both of us."

Korra's face lit up with anticipation. "An actual bed. It's been so long." She followed Asami into her bedroom and laughed. "You're messier than I expected."

"I've been too busy to clean." And too lazy to put up her clothes. Asami gasped when Korra took two quick strides and leapt onto the bed. She collapsed into the covers and rolled through them; her long groan was reminiscent of Naga.

"You hog the covers, don't you?" she asked, allowing a touch of affectionate exasperation to color her tone.

"You bet I do!" Korra wiggled under said covers to form a lump on the mattress. Her pleasure was infectious; Asami giggled as she crawled under the covers. She rolled on her side and relaxed into a pillow. Korra didn't move under the blankets. She gave off heat that warmed Asami from her belly out. Asami draped an arm over her.

"Are you coming out from under there?"

A soft wheezing snore was her answer. Asami smiled, snuggled closer, and closed her eyes.

Everything was not okay. Korra was suffering from depression—and spirits knew what else. Asami was close to collapsing under the stresses of her company, loneliness, and the deep need for her father not to be lying. Bolin was still gone, and Mako seemed too quick to feel the sting of being left out. But they could get through anything as long as they were together.

-end-

AN: Crap, the Korrasami bug got me, especially after last season. I'm just hoping they retain a meaningful relationship through the rest of the season. Given how in-synch they were during the last episode, I hope they do.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami surfaced from a dream with a gasp. There was something off about her surroundings, and she had to lie in silence for a few moments to ferret it out: someone breathing deeply nearby. Asami's eyes snapped open, and she nearly gasped again at the sight of someone in her bed.

_Korra_, her sleep-addled mind informed her.

Korra shifted and sighed. She had both arms flung over her head, and under the sheets, she was frog-legged. She slept with her mouth closed, and her face was relaxed. At least she felt safe enough to sleep well here.

Asami put her head back down on her pillow and relaxed, but sleep was the last thing on her mind now. The bed-side clock informed her it was a little after eight. This was a late hour for Asami. She rarely got up after sunrise. On a usual day, she'd be elbow deep in her work by now. Asami tended to wake up and be up. She'd never been very good at lazing around in bed or falling back asleep. If she stayed in bed, she'd wake Korra up. It seemed a shame given how exhausted Korra had looked last night. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed and picked an outfit from her closet. A shower would do.

There were one and a half baths in this apartment, but the "one" should have counted as three. It was as large as her bedroom, taking up most of one wall of the apartment. There was a deep, built in tub, a separate shower, and a long, double-sink counter with more than enough room for her grooming paraphernalia. A great view and a massive bathroom was all that Asami wanted in a living space.

Asami hung her clothes on the hook on the door and made a face at herself in the mirror over the sink. She hadn't taken her makeup off last night, and it had smeared across her face, probably staining her pillow. Not the best decision she'd made, hygiene-wise.

Mundane thoughts for someone who had the Avatar in her bed right now.

"Get a grip," Asami told herself sharply.

She shucked her clothes and stepped into the shower, yelping because she hadn't waited for the water to warm up.

Breakfast, Asami thought as she showered. She wasn't sure if she even had anything in her cooler to make breakfast. Surely she had a few eggs. Coffee or tea? Probably tea for Korra. Asami could at least do those things. Then again, they could always go to the cafe across the street for breakfast.

She turned in the shower to grab her hair soap and saw a dark figure in the fogged glass. Asami gasped and jumped reflexively, though she knew it was Korra.

"Sorry!" Korra said, backing up. "I wondered where you were."

"It's okay. You're welcome to anything in my cooler…but no promises on anything being in it. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I'll check."

Asami hurried through her shower and her morning toilette, though she took what time she needed on her makeup. There were some lucky women like Korra who didn't need makeup to cover flaws. Asami knew she was not one of those women, and despite the headway she'd made in her male-dominated field, she needed every advantage she could get. And today...well, she wanted Korra to think she was pretty.

"Get a grip," she whispered sternly to herself again.

One last mirror check for approval; then Asami settled a dry towel over her shoulders to prevent her still-wet hair from soaking her shirt. She walked into her bedroom to find the bed made, a state it hadn't been in for over a week. Asami wandered down the hall and discovered Korra—still in pajamas—sitting on the hardwood floor by the living room window. The sun was bright this morning, and Korra tipped her face back into it. There was a cup of tea on the floor next to her.

"Did you sleep well?"

Korra wasn't surprised by her presence. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Asami lazily. Heat flushed Asami's cheeks. She wished she had a camera just to capture Korra's expression, her wild hair, and the flex of her triceps.

"Like a log."

"You can use the shower if you'd like."

"I think I will." She made a face and turned it back to the view. "Pema went on and on about how I should never forget basic hygiene. I was living in a swamp; of course I'm not going to smell like lavender and roses!" Her faux angry arm movement shifted into a lazy point. "I made enough tea for you."

"Thanks." Asami poured herself a cup from the tea set on her riddled coffee table. The tea wasn't nearly as strong as she made it, but Korra probably didn't drink tea for caffeine. It tasted good even without the lemon and milk Asami usually diluted hers with.

She considered the couch for half a second before she settled on the floor next to Korra. The wood was warm beneath her, and sun was pleasant on her skin. It was peaceful to watch the movement of traffic across the city. Asami realized abruptly that she felt absolutely no stress; it was the first time in recent memory she could claim that.

"Do you have to work today?"

"No. It's the weekend. I have to take at least one day for myself or I'll burn out. I almost did last year."

"But you're doing well now?"

Asami met Korra's gaze; her thoughts stalled at the sight of Korra's bright blue eyes. She nodded mutely. She cast about for something to say, but Korra beat her to it: "What have you been up to?"

That was sadly easy to answer. "Work, work, and more work. We just finished the rail system, and we're bidding on another project within Republic City. I can't talk about it yet."

"I saw you had time to update your shock glove."

Asami laughed. She'd forgotten about the glove in her trunk. She had several now: one in her apartment, one in her trunk, one in a locked drawer in her office. "That's a hobby, not work. I've designed a few new Satomobiles, and I've been playing around with other modes of transportation."

"Like what, boats?"

"Snowmobiles, actually. Cabbage Corp has most of that market—"

"And they're all pieces of junk. Barely last a month out on the ice during whaling season. There's a snowmobile junkyard near every town where people dump the broken ones and scavenge for supplies to fix the replacements when they break down."

"Which is why I'd like to build something that will survive the ice and moisture longer." Though the image of snowmobile graveyards in her mind's eye was oddly beautiful. She wondered if she would ever see one just to capture the melancholy that must cling to those places full of hulled out machines.

"My dad uses snowmobiles a lot. I can probably rig one in my sleep because his breaks down so often. But my mom taught me to never trust a machine in the elements. There's nothing better than a pack of sled dogs or a tame polar bear dog."

"Reserve judgment until I put out the finished product."

Korra grinned and gave a thumbs' up in an exaggerated motion. "The Avatar approves of this product!"

Asami refused to be offended by that flippant remark. It would only make Korra's future approval that much stronger.

"So, um… No one special in your life?"

The awkwardness of the question caught Asami more off-guard than the question itself. Korra's eyes were fixed well away from Asami's face, and her posture was too stiff—as if she were holding her breath.

"No," Asami said. "I haven't had the time, energy, or motivation."

Korra finally turned to look at her. They shared an odd, strained gaze before Korra jerked her eyes away and turned to look out at the city again.

It had to be Asami's imagination. There was no way that she could read anything significant in Korra's question or her reaction. They hadn't seen each other in three years. In that time, they'd exchanged one letter apiece. Asami had spent those three years in an odd, pining place, but surely Korra had been too deep in her own battles to do the same. Reuniting less than twenty-four hours ago, there was no way they were both feeling this awkward tension.

She wondered just for a moment what Korra would do if she leaned close and tilted Korra's chin up… A silly, juvenile fantasy. Korra needed a friend, not a lover. Maybe one day she would reach that point though. She was worth waiting for.

Asami's thoughts quieted as she watched Korra's fingertips trail through her tea's steam trail. It took her a few moments to comprehend what she was watching. Korra was _waterbending_ her tea. The mundane nature of that astonishing ability diverted all her thoughts. Korra glanced at Asami and followed her gaze. She drew her hand back. "Sorry. Katara always made me work with tea when we had waterbending lessons together."

"Don't be sorry," Asami said. She'd adopted the phrase for her new team composed of young, uncertain women who apologized on every breath. "I just never considered that tea could be used for waterbending."

"What is tea, but water?" Korra's voice was sober, but she snorted with laughter as soon as she said it. Asami smiled at her amusement, though she'd didn't understand the reference.

"What was it like to work with Toph?"

Korra stopped playing with her tea long enough to take a sip. "Mostly she just napped all day. She sent me out to find food on those days. She liked when I went up in the canopy and brought down eggs." Korra paused to laugh. "I trapped a couple birds too; she broke out her nasty swamp moonshine to celebrate that. We got really drunk, threw up everywhere, and were sick for two days. I'll never forget the taste of that poison."

As much as Asami wanted to explore the topic of getting hammered with a hero from the Hundred Year War, she was focused on a more serious topic. Asami prompted: "That's it?"

"Well, we also ate a lot of frog-squirrels and mushrooms."

Asami was horrified. "Korra!"

"What?" Korra asked.

"They're just so…cute. How can you eat them?"

"I guess the white ones with little caps are cute." Korra grinned when Asami rolled her eyes. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. We eat _everything_ down there. Including otter penguins."

Asami shook her head in mock sadness, playing into Korra's delight. After a moment, she steered the conversation back. "Didn't Toph train you?"

"When she didn't nap she beat me up. That was her version of training."

Asami frowned. "That's…"

Korra's smile faded, and she looked out to the city, away from Asami's gaze. "I think Toph's point was I didn't need her to teach me things. I already knew how to metalbend. I just never applied it to myself. I already had a connection with the spiritual energy in the swamp, but I never applied it either. She led me into doing all that myself."

"It just seems the best earthbender in the world would have a few tips or tricks."

Korra closed her shoulders and sat hunched around her teacup. "She was grumpy and negative a lot, but she did show me a few things. She told me I'm still so worried about all my past battles that I'll never be able to fight well in present ones. She was actually pretty nice when she wasn't grumpy."

"I'm glad you were able to find the positive out of the experience." Asami hesitated. "Korra, about that shadow…"

Korra shut down completely. Her jaw hardened, and her eyes fixed on the horizon. "I don't want to talk about that now."

She could push. But pushing on this would push Korra right back out of her life. Asami allowed their conversation to settle into silence, but she put her hand over Korra's bare shoulder. Her skin was warm and soft, and the muscle beneath was firm. Korra's shoulders opened slightly under her touch, and her face relaxed.

When Korra finished her tea, Asami held out her hand for her cup. "Go shower, okay? Use as much hot water as you want."

"Yes, ma'am." Korra finally looked Asami in the eye again. She stood straight out of half-lotus and walked away with an easy stride. What kind of determination and mental strength did it take fight back from paralysis to this unconscious grace? Asami swallowed down her rising tears as she finished off her tea. Asami watched traffic for a few minutes before deciding she should call her chief officer for an update since she'd missed the majority of the day before.

Asami walked into the kitchen to drop the tea set and cups in the sink and paused in surprise. The sink was empty and clean. Her dishes had been washed and stacked neatly on the counter top. The thoughtfulness of the gesture struck her hard. She blinked back tears once again.

* * *

><p>Freshly showered and dressed, they made their way across the street to the quiet café many of the residents in the area frequented. This neighborhood housed many of the affluent names of the city so there were usually no issues with the press loitering. Today was no exception, thankfully. Maybe Asami had been wrong about what would headline today's paper.<p>

There were about a dozen tables, and all but one of them were filled as usual. Another luxury of the rich: a reserved table at this cafe every morning. Asami knew the other patrons by sight if not name, but no one approached. There were a few surreptitious stares, but they respected Asami's privacy in the same way she respected theirs.

The waiter presented them both with ice water. Korra stared at the glass in surprise.

"Asami, what a pleasure. Your usual this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, Chat."

"Tea or espresso?"

"Coffee, actually."

Chat, Asami's favorite server, turned to Korra. "Avatar Korra, what an honor to have you patronize our restaurant. What can I get you this morning?"

Korra shot Asami a puzzled look. "Is there a menu?"

"Our chef can make whatever you wish."

She hesitated, her eyes flickering over the tablecloth. "Do you have any Southern Water Tribe dishes? I'm a little homesick."

He smiled and said, "Yes, Avatar Korra. Anything in particular?"

"I'll be happy with anything, truly."

"Would you like sea prune tea with your meal?"

"Actually, I'll go with whatever your house brew is."

"We have a cinnamon black tea blend brewing this morning."

"Sounds great."

In less than two minutes, Chat set down their cups, each with a covered pot, and laid out milk, sugar, and lemon. He didn't dally and slipped into the kitchen, leaving Korra and Asami at their quiet table.

Asami doctored her bitter brew. The first sip was fortifying. As always, she considered cutting out (or just back) her caffeine consumption. She loved it too much, and caffeine headaches were horrid so the thought was always a trifle one.

When their silence stretched, Asami cleared her throat and said, "Thank you."

Korra raised an eyebrow in question.

"For cleaning up my kitchen."

Her thankfulness coaxed a laugh. "It was just a few dishes."

"It was very thoughtful."

"I did that for a few weeks, you know. Washing dishes." Korra sipped her tea. "I sprained my ankle just outside the Kolau Mountains and managed to limp to a little city in the district. I bummed my way into a job washing dishes at one of the two restaurants in the town to pay for a room and a hot meal every day." Korra laughed, almost at herself. "I filled in one day for the chef. After that, the owners wanted me to stay and cook for them."

A good cook? Asami hadn't realized Korra knew how. "You couldn't use waterbending?"

Korra's mouth twisted. "Okay, I _broke_ my ankle. It takes a few weeks to heal bone injuries."

"And then you left?"

Korra nodded.

"What do you think they'd say if they knew the Avatar was their dish washer?" Asami leaned forward and smiled through her teasing question. Korra's tight, unhappy smile hadn't been her aim with that flirtation.

Korra said, "They lost their daughter to malaria a few years ago. I think they wanted to take me on for that reason. Maybe I should write to thank them."

"It sounds like they would appreciate that."

Korra jerked her head towards Asami's cup. "I worked for a few weeks at a coffee plantation too. That was rough going. It's hard to believe the end result is here in Republic City."

Asami set her cup back down; the taste of coffee in her mouth soured. Korra interpreted her expression quickly. "I didn't mean you shouldn't enjoy it. Those people worked that hard because there was nothing else in the area to do. They didn't get paid much because the plantation owners had no money. They scraped out a living, but it was a hot, dry season this year."

"You've seen so much." It only increased Asami's awe, but Korra was oblivious to it.

"I didn't do much. They only let seasoned pickers near the harvest, and they were never going to let me touch the processing and roasting part." Korra's grin twisted. "Their heavy lifter joined Kuvira's army so I carted sacks of coffee cherries and beans around for them. That got old after about a day."

"How did they process coffee?"

"Handpicked, spread out in the sun to dry, hand peeled, sorted, and bagged per hundred pounds."

"Let me guess, you were the one loading those one-hundred pound bags."

"Correct." Korra broke into a grin. "One day the plantation owners gathered us all up to taste-test the final product. Everyone said it was delicious, but I think that was because they spiked the coffee. It was a going-away party because half of the workers were seasonal hires."

"Including you?"

"They wanted to keep me on to train me how to do some other jobs around the farm, but it was time to move on."

In that part of the Earth Kingdom, Korra was probably the most educated of their workers. Kudos to them for noticing it, despite Korra's menial labor job. It would have been so easy for Korra to give everything up and make an anonymous life for herself. The thought gave Asami chills.

"That's odd…" she said almost to herself. Asami addressed Korra with her continued thoughts. "I suppose I imagined you were alone your whole trip." As alone as Asami had felt during those years apart.

Korra frowned down at her tea. "I was…but that was my own doing."

Trapped in her own depression. It was a physical ache in Asami now, knowing how off Korra felt. She wanted to help and heal, to show Korra how she saw her: strong, brave, with limitless kindness and passion. Every new discovery reiterated it. This, however, was something only Korra could work through.

"Here you go, ladies." Their waiter set their plates in front of them. Asami's usual was a soft-boiled egg and toasted fruity bread with butter. Today there was a scoop of sour yogurt and sliced fruit as well. Korra's plate, on the other hand, had a wide assortment of animal products, all of which Chat described.

"Char: sliced thin, spiced, and dried in the oven. Raw whale skin, shipped chilled fresh from the Southern Water Tribe. Bloodcake made from fresh seal blood and fat, topped with fresh blueberries. Frybread made from powdered seaweed and seaprune."

The sight of that food nearly took away Asami's appetite, but Korra grinned in delight. "This looks great! Thanks!"

Chat smiled back at Korra. "Please let us know if you would like anything else. I hope you both enjoy."

Asami ate slowly. She was more interested watching Korra devour her meal. Korra rotated between the different meats, sampling each one until there was only one bite left. She used her fingers and licked her fingertips after every bite. She chewed happily on the frybread and char, swallowed the whale skin whole, and finally scooped up the last bite of bloodcake with a heap of blueberries and ate that with a big sigh of pleasure.

"Good?" Asami asked, finally breaking into her boiled egg. She had never seen anyone eat with such delight.

"Really good."

"Do you want more?"

"I'm stuffed," Korra said, patting her very flat, very muscular abdomen. "That bloodcake was delicious. It reminds me when we dip fruit in fresh seal carcasses to wipe up the blood. Best dessert in the world."

Asami couldn't hide her disgust as much as she tried to, but it only coaxed a quiet laugh from Korra. "You sissy Northerners. The best way to experience a meal is to meet your dinner first."

It didn't take Asami much longer to finish her food, and Korra managed to drink her entire pot of tea in that time. They left their dirty dishes at the table, and Asami nodded her thanks to Chat as they passed. Korra hesitated as they walked out of the café. "Shouldn't we pay?"

"I have a tab."

"Thank you for breakfast, then."

"My pleasure."

Korra punctuated her thanks with a belch that reminded Asami of Bolin. Asami had been raised to consider bodily functions like that impolite and downright juvenile. This time, though, she had to laugh. Korra grinned back at her devilishly. "Just paying my respects!"

By the time they crossed the street, Asami's blue Satomobile was parked at the curb. This kind of service was a luxury, but again, she refused to feel guilty over it. The valet handed her the keys, and Asami put them firmly in Korra's palm. Korra sighed with resignation as she crossed to the driver's side. "I should have known you'd make me drive."

"Did you do any odd jobs that required driving?"

"Not one." The engine turned over easily. Korra adjusted the mirrors and pulled into the street when there was a break in traffic.

"Take a left at the light."

Korra turned on the turn signal, stopped at the red light, and promptly stalled out the car. The situation was punctuated by Korra's sharp profanity: "Fucking hogmonkeys!"

She'd picked that one up sometime in the last six months because that was definitely the first time Asami had heard it. Asami choked in her laughter as she instructed Korra, "Foot on the brake and clutch. Restart the car. Put the car in first and gradually ease off the clutch as you push the gas pedal... Fucking hogmonkeys?"

Korra's face twisted in concentration as she followed the directions. She didn't act like she heard the honks behind them. The rest of the trip went well, though she grinded the gears a few times. A bead of nervous sweat rolled down Korra's brow as they parked at the ferry docks. Funny, Asami hadn't been worried at all. Korra drove slower than Mako's grandmother.

"You did well, fucking hogmonkeys aside."

"Ha. ha," she said mockingly. Korra wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she handed back Asami's keys with the other. She turned her face into the bay breeze as they approached the dock. "You're determined to make me a competent driver, aren't you?"

"It's one of life's simple pleasures."

"I'll take a ride on Naga any day over driving that expensive piece of machinery." Korra shook her head. "I had no idea where I was going most of the time. I didn't realize the vines had grown so much since I left."

"They've gone quiet recently, but there are a few pockets that continue to grow. We've done well to restructure the city around them."

Korra's mouth turned down vaguely. She flopped down onto the wet dock and swung her feet like a child. Korra glanced up at Asami and down to the damp wood next to her. She flicked her wrist and bent the water out of the planks with little effort. Asami resigned herself to the indignity and sat down next to Korra.

"It caused a big headache, huh?"

"It also caused the city's economy to boom. Our tourism business has tripled. We're bringing more money in from other nations, and everyone is feeling the effects. Some people had to move their homes, yes, but other than having to adapt to a new living area, those families felt no ill effects."

"It just feels like _I _did this. I caused all of this _mess_."

"Your uncle and Vaatu caused this," Asami said firmly. "You saved Republic City from him, and you helped us adapt to these changes. You turned negative into positive."

The set of Korra's mouth was enough to inform Asami that Korra didn't agree with her points. Asami reached out to take her hand and shake some sense into her when the whistle on the arriving ferry blew. Korra got up and held out a hand for Asami.

She felt strange to be on the receiving end of Korra's chivalrous gestures. When coming from a man, these gestures signaled to Asami that he was either trying to be polite or truly believed she needed the help. There was no doubt in Asami's mind that Korra knew she could take care of herself, and the term 'polite' rarely applied to Korra.

The truth, she told herself as she took Korra's hand, was that she was reading too much into these gestures because she wanted them to mean more.

* * *

><p>Air Temple Island was quieter than usual this morning. There were a few airbenders running drills, but the bustle that usually characterized the island wasn't there. Asami wondered if it had something to do with Korra's return. They peeled away from the tour group that had come with them on the ferry and wandered in the direction of the shared dining area.<p>

The quiet was broken by loud barking. Naga rounded the corner and stopped in front of Korra with her back-end thrashing in place by the power of her tail wagging.

"Oh, you peed a little bit, girl," Korra said with a laugh.

Naga collapsed on the ground and rolled, continuing to thrash, and Korra threw herself on her polar bear dog, rubbing her chest and belly. Naga whined and groaned and yipped. Poor girl. Asami came to visit her at least once a week, but she'd never seen her this animated. She'd missed Korra more than Asami realized.

Korra stood up as Naga righted herself. Asami held out a hand in greeting, but Naga bounded forward and laid a long, wet lick up her face. "Thanks, Naga." Asami used her shawl to pat her face dry, but she scratched Naga under her chin. Naga's mouth stretched in a grin, and her tongue lapped at the air as Asami dodged this attack. With that, Naga turned back to Korra.

"Here, Naga."

Obediently, Naga fell into step at Korra's side. All three of them walked towards the family dining hall. Korra glanced over her shoulder at Asami, her expression curious but oddly guarded. "Did you visit her here?"

She'd been caught. She'd seen Korra's training sessions with Naga many times during their trip around the Earth Kingdom. Korra had always been passionate about positive reinforcement training, about keeping good habits when it came to her polar bear dog, and about being consistent. That passion had led to several surprisingly informative conversations between them. Asami, in turn, had tried to recreate Naga's training sessions whenever she paid the island a visit.

"I… I tried to run through Naga's commands, but I know I missed a lot."

Korra's eyes filled with tears, and she wrenched her gaze away. Her voice was thick with emotion and her jaw was tight as she looped an arm under Naga's neck. "Thanks. I know she was really lonely without me."

Asami couldn't help it. She stepped forward and pulled Korra in a tight hug. "I knew you would want me to."

Korra took a few sharp breaths against her shoulder. Her fingers dug into Asami's sleeves before she regained her composure and pulled away. She used a fist to wipe the moisture from her eyes and cleared her throat in embarrassment. Korra's eyelashes were especially dark after tears, which made her eyes seem all the bluer. "Anyway, thanks. It really means a lot to me."

_I would do anything for you_. She very nearly blurted those foolish words aloud, but they were interrupted by yet another commotion, ushered in with a massive blast of air.

"Korra!"

The airbender kids were always excited to see Korra, and today was no exception. Korra laughed and accepted hugs from Ikki and Meelo. Rohan, who probably didn't remember Korra, wandered first to Asami—who he did know—for a hug. She gave him a kiss, leaving a lip-print on his cheek, and he grinned at her happily.

Rohan then walked over to Korra, who bent down and picked him up. He grinned and seemed content to sit in her arms. "Hi," he said.

Maybe Korra was just that good with children. She kissed his neck, and he giggled, shifting happily. Korra's lips were stretched in a wide grin when she pulled back, and she darted in to kiss his nose. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Korra turned back to Meelo and Ikki. "What are you two up to?"

"Lessons." Meelo's bottom lip pouted out. "Jinora's already there because she's such a smarty pants." That wasn't a compliment.

"Suck up, actually," Ikki said lightly. She took Korra's free hand without hesitation, and they walked together through the Air Temple grounds. The only way to make the picture of Korra walking with those kids any cuter would be for Meelo to sit on her shoulders. However, Meelo was too busy making eyes at Asami to consider the possibility. Asami asked him, "What are your lessons about?"

"History or reading," Ikki said, shrugging.

"Same thing really," Meelo replied. "Boooring."

Korra shifted Rohan higher on her hip. "What was your favorite subject, Asami?"

"Math," Asami replied immediately. "Yours?"

"Do bending lessons count?"

"No," Asami said at the same time as the two airbender kids said, "Yes!"

"History," Korra said.

"Boo!" Meelo cried. "Worst subject ever!"

"I don't know. Kyoshi was pretty cool to learn about. So was your granddad."

They walked indoors, leaving behind a whining Naga, and followed the kids to the dining room where their tutor waited. As expected, Jinora was already there, waiting for the lessons to start. She looked up and offered Korra a quiet smile. Korra nudged Meelo into the room, and Ikki paused to give Rohan a kiss. "Will you play with us after we finish, Korra?" Meelo wanted to know.

"Sure."

Meelo and Ikki visibly brightened, and even Jinora offered a soft smile in response. Korra waved and slid the door shut.

The tightness of her shoulders betrayed her unease.

"What's wrong?"

Korra shook her head in reply. Her voice was light when she said, "I don't envy their tutor."

Asami had tried a grand total of once to teach Ikki and Meelo about engineering. It had been a simple lesson, one that even Meelo could understand, but she'd failed to factor in it wouldn't keep their attention for more than two minutes. The lesson had devolved into Asami sketching spirits that the kids described to her.

"They're good kids."

"Yeah, they are."

Korra had a smile on her face when they found Pema in a small day room. Rohan reached for his mother, and Pema sighed and took him into her lap. She bounced him for a moment, but he clambered out of her lap to toddle around the room. "Hello, Asami. It's always nice to see you. There's breakfast left in the kitchen and warm tea on the stove if you two are hungry."

"We ate, but more tea sounds great," Korra replied. How she could drink any more tea than she had that morning, Asami had no idea. She must have developed an appreciation during her time wandering the world. "We can watch Rohan if you want some time to yourself."

"Bless you."

The three of them made their way into an old study that was a cross between a library and a play room. Toys were scattered around the room, making walking barefoot dangerous, but Asami liked the library for its eclectic assortment of reading material. She chose a text about the impact of the Dai Li through the ages and turned it to the bookmark she'd placed during her last visit.

Korra sat on the floor by the couch and played with Rohan. She had more patience with the task than Asami had ever had. Asami had never known how exhausting it was to entertain a toddler, even one as quiet and sweet at Rohan.

There was something relaxing about listening to Korra laugh and play with a child. In fact, it was relaxing enough that Asami nodded off over her reading. She awoke alone in the study, stretched out on the couch with a blanket over her. The sleep she'd had suggested she'd been in it for hours. Based upon the long shadows, her impression was right: it was late afternoon. She'd slept the afternoon away.

After a visit to the washroom, Asami followed the smells of dinner to the boisterous dining room. Korra glanced up from the corner of the table and smiled. "Good nap?"

"I was more tired than I thought." Even more tired now that she was groggy. Asami took the open seat next to Korra, bending close to speak more quietly to her. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"One for one. I did the same last night. Literally."

Tenzin swept by in a swirl of red robes and interrupted the doubtlessly foolish statement that sprang to Asami's lips. He looked up from the paper in his hands to fix Asami with a surprised stare. "Hello, Asami. Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you, Tenzin."

Conversation flowed in fits and starts, but it was easily dominated by the airbender kids. The children mainly wanted to know what Korra had seen and done in her absence. Korra gave a few anecdotes about traipsing across a Fire Nation volcanic islands, standing atop a massive sand dune in the desert of the Earth Kingdom, and finally of earthbender brawls in Gaoling.

"Did you fight?!" Meelo was especially excited about that last point.

"Yes," Korra reluctantly admitted.

"Did you win?!" he continued. Asami noticed Tenzin's brows draw across the bridge of his nose in clear disapproval. He made no comment, however.

"No."

"That was before you got the poison out, though, right?" Ikki asked.

"It was." Korra set her chopsticks down. Apparently just that reminder was enough to put off her appetite. She excused herself and left the room. Dinner came to an abrupt halt as most of the attending airbenders dispersed. Only Tenzin and Jinora remained at the table, serving as perfect examples of brooding airbenders.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her," Jinora said quietly. "The poison is out now."

Asami tightened her mouth to hold in her words. Spirits forbid Jinora ever go through a traumatic experience like Korra. Jinora's tattoo ceremony still left a bitter taste in her mouth. It wasn't Jinora's fault that her victory came about during Korra's utter defeat, but it almost felt like the new air nation had rubbed salt into Korra's wounds. How could Korra happily cerebrate their victory when she'd given so much up for it?

She was being unfair, but it was very hard to remain objective about this subject.

"I called her back too soon," Tenzin murmured.

Correction: it was impossible to remain objective about this subject.

Asami set down her cup sharply enough to draw startled looks from both of them and strode into the kitchen. Pema glanced up in surprise to see her and quickly capitalized on her presence. She handed Asami and dish towel and a wet plate.

"What's wrong, Asami?"

She couldn't exactly say she was considering strangling Pema's eldest child and husband. "I'm worried about Korra."

"You should have seen her when she got back, Asami." Pema's exasperation was almost comical. This woman came by mothering naturally. It was also clear she'd wanted to vent about this subject. "She smelled like she hadn't bathed in weeks. She was covered in bruises. And her hair! She looked like she hacked it off with a knife."

"She probably did."

Pema's face slipped into a smile. "Probably. It's a good thing her mother never had to see her in that state. The filth that washed off of her… The water in soaktub in the men's side had to be replaced. It took three of us an hour to make her presentable again. And the entire time, all she did was whine."

Asami felt her face heat. "You _washed_ her?"

"Someone had to get the mud off of her back. And we had to do something to trim that hair into shape. It's a nice cut for her, but before it was a mess."

"I'm sure she appreciated the attention."

Asami's statement took away all of Pema's indignation. She deflated with a long sigh and stared at the plate in her hand. Her fingertip traced over the chip on one edge. "I'm worried about her. There's something else going on, isn't there? My girls talked about Korra bending out more metal poison, but that can't be it."

Asami was chilled by the memory of Korra talking about a shadow following her around. She nodded mutely.

"And you won't say anything because it would betray Korra's trust."

She nodded again. Pema sighed. "Well, we had already guessed. Jinora and Opal both talked to me separately about what happened at Zaofu. They both said that Korra gave up...and that she was going to let Kuvira kill her."

"What?!" Cold flushed down Asami's back, and she clutched the plate between her fingers. She felt oddly faint.

Pema put a steadying hand on her elbow. "Asami, do you need to sit down?"

_Korra's alive; she's here; she's safe._ Asami repeated those thoughts as she took a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

"Are they sure, Pema?"

"The fact they both confirmed it separately…" Pema let her statement trail off. She snatched up another plate and washed it vigorously. "As I said, we're all worried about her. She needs a good friend to make her feel better about herself."

"It isn't fair what she's been through."

"No. It isn't."

After a few minutes of shared dishwashing duty, Pema cleared her throat and broached another topic. "Tenzin was very worried when Korra didn't come back last night."

Asami wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I wasn't. I knew she was either with Mako or you."

Asami went cold then hot, and she could feel a powerful blush redden her cheeks. Pema laughed when she saw Asami's expression. "I wasn't born yesterday. You're both adults—"

"Pema, it isn't like that. Korra doesn't…"

"But you do?"

"Pema," Asami tried again.

Pema reached out and touched the back of her hand. "I remember when you and Mako were fighting because of his feelings for Korra. Isn't it funny how these things work out? Korra needs a good, loving friend right now, don't you think?"

Asami nodded, uncertain if she'd just been scolded, praised, warned off, or encouraged.

"She's probably off brooding on one of the meditation patios. Why don't you pour a cup of tea for her?"

A moment later, Asami stood in the cool evening with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She wasn't even sure how she'd been pushed into doing this. She took a breath, shook her head, and wandered towards the meditation patios. A good, loving friend…? She could do that. She had that routine down pat.

-end-


End file.
